


The part nobody sees

by mary_anjel



Series: Jimbert fanart [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: (it's not obvious but go read the fic), 1985, Fanart, Live Aid, M/M, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: The nowhere place. This cold room. Jimmy’s hot body against the breezeblock wall. Grey industrial stadium. The part nobody sees. Like Jimmy’s eyes now. Unfocused. Sloppy half smile. Jimmy turns his face into Robert’s palm and all the bitterness runs out of him like the dregs at the bottom of an upended whisky glass.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Jimbert fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079
Kudos: 16





	The part nobody sees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479524) by [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads). 




End file.
